Everyone is attached to something (FRENCH VERSION)
by kimberlouxxx
Summary: Et si Daisy avait suivi Robbie à travers le portail inter-dimensionnelle? Après la saison 4.
1. Chapter 1

Le 7 janvier 2018

 **Chapitre 1**

« -Désolé… » murmura Daisy à ses camarades, avant de sauter dans la porte inter-dimensionnelle qu'avait ouvert le Ghost Rider.

Elle passa de justesse et tomba à terre la tête dans la neige avant de se retourner vivement pour voir le portail se refermer. La température avait perdu facilement une vingtaine de degrés. Robbie qui avait déjà avancé de plusieurs mètres pivota et la surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage, qui ne laissait que rarement paraître ses émotions. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La question de Robbie n'avait pas besoin d'être posé. Elle secoua doucement la tête en haussant légèrement les épaules. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle n'avait pas prévu de faire cela. Loin de là. Son corps avait réagi sans prévenir et la voilà, dans une autre dimension, peut-être même sur une autre planète. Son action devait forcément avoir une raison, mais elle ne la connaissait pas encore. Elle se releva doucement se débarrassant de l'excédent de neige sous le regard énervé de Robbie, qu'elle évita avec soin. Elle observa le paysage autour d'eux. Ils étaient sur une petite plaine entourée d'arbres nus, le tout recouvert d'un manteau hivernal impressionnant. La montagne se montrait juste à côté d'eux, montrant des rochers un peu partout dans le décor.

« _No me lo creo_ ! » râla le Ghost Rider en reprenant sa route.

Daisy pinça ses lèvres croyant comprendre la colère du jeune homme. Elle avait laissé son petit frère entre les mains du SHIELD alors qu'il lui avait expressément demandé de s'en occuper, bien que techniquement elle n'avait rien répondu. Tandis que l'homme latino s'éloignait d'un pas lourd, elle sentit une étrange vibration émaner du sol et un craquement se fit entendre. Elle comprit en une fraction de seconde.

« Robbie ! Attention ! » cria t'elle mais trop tard le pied du mécanicien traversa la glace en dessous de lui.

Son corps tomba dans l'eau gelée. Il essaya de remonter aussitôt à la surface mais se cogna la tête contre la paroi. Etrangement, la glace s'était déjà reformée. Daisy utilisa son pouvoir pour faire de nouveau craquer le sol. Robbie pu sortir la tête de l'eau et prendre enfin une grande inspiration. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher sous peine de se retrouver dans la même situation. Elle remarqua ensuite un imposant rocher à quelque mètre. Elle fendit la glace pour créer un chemin à Robbie jusqu'au rocher. Il y grimpa sans grande difficulté, le livre toujours sous son bras. La glace se referma immédiatement. Les vibrations s'accentuèrent et soudain une créature de glace de plusieurs mètres de haut sortit du sol avant d'attaquer l'inhumaine. Elle se mit à courir vers les arbres, certaine que la créature ne pourrait pas la suivre en dehors de son terrain, mais c'était sans compter le mur de glace qui s'élevait en face d'elle. Daisy se retourna vivement et lança ses premières attaques pour briser le monstre de glace. La créature explosa mais se reconstitua aussitôt avant de vouloir l'empaler dans un pique. Elle qui pensait avoir tout vu, elle se faisait attaquer par un lac gelé. Le destin prenait un malin plaisir à la contredire. Elle sentit la glace craquer sous ses pieds, prête à l'engloutir. Elle se propulsa donc dans les airs pour atterrir sur la falaise rocheuse plusieurs mètres plus loin, non loin de Robbie. Le monstre s'enfonça dans le sol avant de disparaître. Sa théorie était donc bonne, ses proies devaient être en contact avec la glace pour pouvoir les attaquer. Le mécanicien s'approcha sautant de rocher en rocher. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était exténuée. Entre ses fractures aux bras, les balles, les coups et le projectile d'Ivanov, son corps avait beaucoup encaissé dernièrement. Assise, elle reprenait son souffle. Le Ghost Rider arriva à sa hauteur. Il semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur mais Daisy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était complétement trempé et le bout de ses cheveux commençaient à blanchir avec le froid.

« Refroidis ? » ironisa t'elle en pensant au deuxième hôte dans le corps du mécanicien.

Il ne sourit pas pour autant et elle se contenta de prendre la main qu'il lui avait quand même tendue. Sa main était incroyablement chaude. Dès qu'elle fût debout, il lâcha prise. Il ne montrait aucune réaction au froid, comme s'il était immunisé. Daisy se demanda soudain, si elle n'avait pas sous-estimé les risques liés à ce voyage. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas la même résistance que lui. Il ne pouvait pas être blessé. Quant à elle, elle n'était pas du tout préparée et elle détesterait être un boulet. Elle le suivit sans rien dire quand il entama l'ascension. Mais le calme ne dura pas longtemps. Ils entendirent des mouvements autour d'eux et bientôt ils furent entourés d'hommes armés portant des tenues traditionnelles asiatiques. Se battre contre eux serait du suicide.

« Elle vous attend. » informa l'un des hommes en indiquant le haut de la montagne.

« Qui ? » chuchota Daisy au mécanicien.

« On va vite le savoir » lui répondit-il en serrant la mâchoire et en suivant l'homme qui montrait le chemin.

La hackeuse était loin d'être rassurée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Après une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un temple en pierre. Ils furent escortés jusque dans une immense salle de réception avec un trône au fond et une majestueuse fontaine en son centre. D'imposants poteaux longeaient la pièce. Une femme entra dans la pièce. Elle portait de nombreux bijoux en or. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer le décolleté que sa robe rouge valorisait. Une bonne partie des hommes armés sortirent de la pièce et les autres s'accroupirent.

« Bienvenue à vous chers voyageurs » annonça la femme arborant un merveilleux sourire.

« Vous nous attendiez ? » demanda Robbie méfiant.

« J'ai prédit votre arrivée. » Elle sourit, se rapprocha d'abords de Daisy et l'observa un instant. « Toute cette noirceur…Il semblerait que la mort vous suive. »

La hackeuse fronça les sourcils.

« Trip, votre mère, tous ces innocents et Lincoln… » récita la femme observant les yeux de Daisy s'élargirent.

Cette femme avait la capacité de lire en elle et de toucher les points les plus sensibles.

« Mais je suppose que votre plus grand regret restera Grant Ward »

Cette fois, elle sera les poings.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'inhumaine enragée par la mention de l'homme qui l'avait détruite de l'intérieur.

« Je suis Moïra.»

Elle se tourna maintenant vers le Ghost Rider, qui arborait toujours son air dur. Elle l'étudia quelques instants puis fronça les sourcils intriguée.

« Intéressant » finit-elle par dire sans reculer. «Votre esprit semble impénétrable»

Elle plaça une main sur son épaule, l'autre contre la peau du cou de l'homme et se rapprocha pour plonger son regard dans le sien. L'expression de Robbie se détendit. Satisfaite, elle attrapa le livre que tenait le mécanicien, qui la laissa faire sans bouger. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du voyageur sous l'expression choquée de l'inhumaine.

« Tue la » ordonna-t-elle, serrant le livre contre elle.

Evidemment que c'était un piège. Elle ne voulait que le livre. Robbie se retourna vers Daisy, les yeux complètement dilatés.

« Robbie ? » l'appela t'elle en reculant tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. « Je croyais que tu avais un esprit impénétrable! » ironisa-t-elle.

« C'est pour cela que je l'ai emprisonné » informa fièrement Moïra.

Daisy remarqua une marque rouge sur le cou de son coéquipier avant de se prendre une droite dans la joue. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait frappé. Elle se baissa pour éviter le second coup et courra dans le sens opposé pour attaquer l'enchanteresse. Mais un bras l'attrapa et l'envoya violement contre l'un des poteaux. Elle s'écroula au sol.

« Robbie ! Ce n'est pas toi… » la réalisation la frappa en même temps que le poing du mécanicien.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de l'extraire de l'emprise. Elle roula sur le sol, donna un coup de pied dans la jambe du mécanicien qui posa un genou à terre. Elle en profita pour lui rendre les coups qu'elle avait reçus au visage.

« Désolé Robbie, mais je ne vais pas te laisser me tuer ! »

Elle envoya une onde de choc contre l'extra-lucide qui percuta le mur et perdit connaissance. Malgré cela, le sort n'avait pas l'air de s'être brisé. Quelques gardes se précipitaient vers la femme inconsciente tandis que d'autres sortaient leurs armes tranchantes en direction de l'inhumaine. Elle écarta le mécanicien d'une main pour se charger des attaquants. Elle évita une dague qui se logea dans le mur et s'en empara pour l'utiliser comme arme mais elle ne voulait pas les blesser, ils devaient certainement être dans la même situation que Robbie. Elle en assomma le plus possible en quelques secondes, mais elle ne pouvait éviter tous les coups. Soudain, le Ghost Rider ensorcelé l'attrapa par l'arrière et comprima son thorax. Daisy gémit sous la douleur mais balança sa tête en arrière, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise. Elle sortit la dague qu'elle avait coincée dans sa ceinture et la planta dans l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle ne supportait pas voir le visage de Robbie se tordre de douleur mais c'était une question de survie. Elle en profita pour le pousser et le mettre à terre. Elle frappa son crâne contre le sol en espérant qu'il perde connaissance comme les autres mais elle devait avoir oublié contre qui elle se battait. En un mouvement, il échangea leur position retira la dague de son épaule et l'enfonça dans la cuisse de l'inhumaine qui retint son cri. Les mains habiles du mécanicien vinrent étrangler la gorge de sa coéquipière. Elle était en très mauvaise posture et elle devait agir au plus vite. Elle tenta de bouger mais empira sa situation en accentuant l'hémorragie à sa cuisse. Elle essaya de donner des coups au visage du Ghost Rider mais impossible de se libérer. L'air commençait à manquer. Puis elle eut une illumination. Elle plaqua ses mains sur les côtés du crâne du mécanicien et envoya des ondes de choc. Il cria. Elle pria pour ne pas le tuer, puis fût soulager quand sa tête s'enflamma soudainement. Elle échangea un regard avec le démon qui relâcha sa prise. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Elle reprit enfin sa respiration, toussant pour détendre les muscles de sa gorge. Le démon chargea sur la sorcière qui tentait de s'échapper. Il l'attrapa. Elle était terrifiée. Sans pitié, il la brûla jusqu'au dernier os. Toujours au sol, Daisy regardait la scène. Les gardes semblaient se réveiller. Certains pleuraient, d'autres criaient de rage, qui sait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Le Ghost Rider se retourna vers l'inhumaine et lui fit un signe de tête avant de laisser la place au propriétaire du corps. Robbie fronça les sourcils, essayant de reconstituer ce qui s'était passé. Daisy s'assit et retira la dague d'un coup sec sans pouvoir retenir son gémissement. Elle ne savait combien de temps son corps allait tenir, elle avait déjà la tête qui tournait. Elle retira sa ceinture et l'entoura autour de sa cuisse.

« Daisy… » l'appela doucement Robbie en s'approchant, la culpabilité se sentait jusque dans sa voix.

Elle releva la tête. Il n'avait pas une égratignure. Elle lui sourit légèrement.

« Tu en as de la veine » articula t'elle les cordes vocales abîmées.

Elle faisait référence à une conversation qu'elle avait déjà eu avec lui. Il ne lâcha pas son air grave. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se releva en grimaçant. Il lui était impossible de marcher correctement avec sa blessure à la cuisse. Elle boita jusqu'à l'un des gardes inconscient pour lui prendre son sac en bandoulière. Elle le fouilla, se débarrassa de l'inutile et le porta sur l'épaule. Elle se dirigea vers les restes en combustion de l'ensorceleuse. Elle l'étudia un moment puis s'accroupit comme elle put pour lui prendre les bijoux en or encore intactes. Elle attrapa le Darkhold et l'enfouit dans le sac. Elle croisa le regard du mécanicien qui l'avait suivi silencieusement.

« Tu nous sors de là ? » demanda t-elle de sa voix assourdie.

Il hocha la tête, se retourna, tira sur sa chaîne et ouvrit un nouveau portail. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans hésiter.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

J'espère aussi revoir Robbie dans la saison 5 de la série!

J'ai posté également en Anglais, c'est un double travail mais comme j'écris à la base en Français, je me devait de poster la Version Française.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite. Je passe cette année le concours pour devenir professeur des écoles donc beaucoup de travail.

Puis évidemment, j'ai d'autres fan-fictions en cours, donc je dois jongler.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Bonne année à tous!

Kimberlouxxx


	2. Chapter 2

7 Juin 2018

 **Chapitre 2**

Le portail s'ouvrit dans l'impasse sombre d'un centre-ville. Daisy et Robbie se dévisagèrent un moment avant de se lâcher maladroitement la main.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda la hackeuse.

« Aucune idée » répondit-il

« Tu ne choisis pas les destinations ? »

« Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis juste un passager»

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment en regardant le ciel.

« Il nous faut un endroit pour passer la nuit, des vivres… »

« De nouveaux vêtements et de quoi te soigner. » continua t'il en observant son état. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je savais que cela pourrait être utile » dit-elle en sortant un des bijoux de son sac. « Je me suis dit que l'or serait une valeur sûre, même à travers les dimensions »

Elle ne cessera jamais de le surprendre. Il n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi elle avait traversé le portail pour le rejoindre, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il appréciait sa présence.

« Je m'en charge, restes là. »

Elle ne dit pas non et s'installa à l'abri des regards derrière une poubelle, contre le mur. Le sang de sa blessure semblait avoir coagulé. Elle desserra son garrot et regarda le Ghost Rider sortir de la ruelle. Elle sentait ses paupières s'alourdir et sombra, malgré elle, très vite dans le sommeil.

« Daisy ! »

Elle ouvra les yeux sur un Robbie inquiet. Elle sentait sa main chaude sur sa joue endolori par les coups qu'elle avait reçus. Elle ne saura dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il passa l'un de ses bras derrière sa nuque et la souleva. La nuit tombait. Elle remarqua qu'il portait un sac à dos visiblement plein. Robbie porta Daisy jusqu'à un escalier extérieur. Il monta au dernier étage et posa l'inhumaine au sol, tout en continuant de la soutenir, pour ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent dans un studio spacieux et équipé d'un coin cuisine à gauche, d'un lit double au fond à droite et la porte en face suggérait une salle de bain.

« J'aurais pas trouvé mieux » félicita Daisy.

Le Ghost Rider ferma la porte d'entrée à clé avant de poser son sac sur la table de cuisine.

« Tu as de l'eau ? » demanda t'elle en se tenant la gorge.

Il lui tendit une bouteille qu'elle attrapa mais elle capta son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle était bien amochée, l'inhumaine toucha son visage violacé en grimaçant. Mais sa priorité était sa soif. Elle ouvrit la bouteille et se délecta du liquide s'écoulant dans sa gorge irritée. Elle toussa et remarqua le regard de Robbie posé sur elle, rempli de culpabilité.

« Daisy… » commença t'il.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » le coupa t'elle anticipant ses paroles, se rapprochant.

« Alors à qui la faute ? Je suis celui qui t'a fait…tout ça !» s'énerva-t-il en s'éloignant doucement serrant les poings, fermant les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas toi ! » s'emporta t'elle ne supportant pas la douleur de son coéquipier. « Ecoute, je sais ce que tu ressens. » s'adoucit-elle en diminuant la distance qui les séparait.

« Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre » murmura-t-il en détournant la tête.

« Crois-moi. Je sais. Tu as été dans cette situation pendant quoi ? Quelques minutes ? » Elle marqua une pause. « J'ai été dans cette situation pendant des semaines. »

Il releva la tête sans comprendre. Le visage de la hackeuse se crispa, HIVE a été une expérience douloureuse. Elle détourna le regard.

« Trahissant et blessant mes amis, tuant, être la cause de la mort de… » Elle s'arrêta sentant les larmes de frustration montées. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Ghost Rider. « Crois-moi. Je sais. »

Le mécanicien pouvait lire toute la souffrance et la culpabilité dans les yeux de l'inhumaine. Il comprenait à présent son comportement lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de mourir car la culpabilité la rongeait, car elle cherchait une voie de rédemption. Mais il pouvait aussi affirmer, qu'elle tenait à la vie. Il la vit se tenir soudain à un meuble avant de tomber en avant sur les genoux. Il la rattrapa en remarquant la flaque de sang qui s'était créée là où elle se tenait. Sa blessure à la cuisse avait sérieusement besoin de sutures. Elle était à peine consciente mais elle avait la lucidité de comprimer sa blessure pour limiter l'hémorragie. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et la posa à côté de la bouche d'égout. La douche n'avait pas de bac et l'eau s'évacuait à même le sol. Il s'équipa de tout ce qu'il avait récupéré pour la soigner. Le pantalon moulant de l'inhumaine l'empêchait d'avoir une bonne visibilité et il ne voulait pas endommager la blessure d'avantage avec un mauvais coup de ciseau.

« Robbie… Juste… Retire le » souffla t'elle en soulevant légèrement son bassin pour faire glisser le haut de son pantalon.

Robbie prit le relais pour le retirer complétement, essayant de faire abstraction à la signification que pourrait avoir ce geste dans un autre contexte.

«Je compte sur toi… » murmura-t-elle avant de perdre définitivement connaissance.

Le mécanicien devait maintenant s'improviser médecin et il y a beaucoup de différence entre une voiture et une personne. Il fit un nouveau garrot et comprima la blessure jusqu'à ce que l'hémorragie s'arrête. A partir de là, il nettoya et désinfecta la blessure et s'attela à suturer la plaie.

L'agente du SHIELD reprit connaissance alors qu'il terminait les derniers points. Elle ne bougea pas observant le mécanicien. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elle était consciente. Elle sentait ses doigts habiles effleurer sa peau meurtrie. Il avait retiré sa veste en cuir. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans sa veste, sans compter la combinaison qu'il portait au travail. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ses bras. Ils étaient musclés mais pas aussi imposants qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé avec sa veste. Elle pouvait aussi voir le bout d'un tatouage à la naissance de sa nuque. Elle continua de le parcourir du regard, observant la ride qui s'était formé, entre ses sourcils, sous la concentration, mais qui faisait souvent partie de son regard. Il avait toujours un air dur. Il soupira et inspecta son travail avant de sentir le regard de Daisy.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » demanda t'il

« Pas très longtemps. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? » questionna t'il en rangeant le matériel.

« Fatiguée, mais j'ai connu pire » dit-elle en se rappelant les deux balles qu'elle s'était prise dans le ventre à ses débuts au SHIELD. « Robbie » l'appela-t-elle en effleurant sa main couverte de son sang.

Il releva la tête.

« Merci » Elle lui sourit et se leva comme elle put. Elle observa la salle de bain. « Bon, puisque je suis là. Je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche » annonça-t-elle en retirant sa veste.

« Attends » fit Robbie en sortant de la pièce puis en revenant avec des vêtements neufs. « Je pense que ça devrait t'aller. » Il les tendit sans la regarder, troublé par les parties du corps que dévoilait sa tenue actuelle et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle sourit, touché par ses bonnes attentions. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle retrouva le mécanicien assit à la table de la cuisine, étudiant un document.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant prêt de lui.

« Un plan de la ville. »

Il releva la tête. Elle avait les cheveux encore humides mais elle portait une serviette autour du cou. La robe noire qu'il avait trouvée lui allait parfaitement. Elle sentit son regard.

« Au fait, pourquoi une robe, Reyes ? »

La malice pouvait se sentir dans sa voix et la façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom de famille. Il se leva, inébranlable.

« Je prenais moins de risque pour la taille » expliqua t'il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« La culotte me va très bien aussi. Tu as l'œil. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Tant mieux parce que c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais du shopping pour toi.»

Il entra dans la salle de bain. Elle ne lui avouera pas qu'en réalité, elle aimait beaucoup cette robe et le côté pratique étant qu'un pantalon aurait frotté contre sa blessure à la cuisse. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait porté une robe, de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie féminine. Elle remarqua qu'il avait nettoyé la flaque de sang. Puis, elle fouilla le sac à dos et trouva de quoi bander sa blessure, pour éviter que les points de suture ne sautent. Epuisée, elle ne l'attendit pas pour aller se coucher.

Robbie trouva sa coéquipière sous la couette. La seule lumière de la pièce provenait de la fenêtre. Il se frotta la tête avec sa serviette sans la quitter du regard. Même si elle le comprenait, il était difficile de se débarrasser de la culpabilité. Il avait failli la tuer. Heureusement qu'elle sait se défendre. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas aussi bien accepté si cela n'avait pas été elle. Il ne pouvait nier l'équilibre qu'elle lui apportait. Il posa la serviette sur une chaise et s'approcha du lit pour s'allonger du côté inoccupé, dos à Daisy. Malgré les apparences, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec une fille, mais son trouble laissa rapidement place au sommeil.

Il fût réveillé en pleine nuit, par d'étranges bruits qui provenait de l'extérieur. Le vent soufflait fortement et il entendait les lourdes gouttes de pluie frapper contre les vitres. Les lampadaires étaient étrangement éteints et il avait l'impression de distinguer des gémissements mais ses questions tombèrent dans l'oubli quand il sentit l'inhumaine bouger et se coller contre son dos. Il n'osait plus bouger de peur de la réveiller. Elle avait agrippé son t-shirt et il pouvait sentir sa tête entre ses omoplates. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, c'était une première pour lui, mais il finit par se détendre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une deuxième fois, ce fut à cause d'un cri. Daisy dormait encore paisiblement. Il se leva et observa la rue à travers les stores de la fenêtre. Il le sentait. Il se passait quelque chose. Il vit furtivement une ombre noire passer sous ses yeux, et ce qui était certain c'est que ce n'était pas humain. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en parler avec Daisy, mais la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait été abandonnée il y a très peu de temps. Les habitants avaient fui et certainement pour une bonne raison. Il avait trouvé tout ce dont ils avaient besoin dans le centre commercial du coin. Il n'était tombé sur personne, pas même un animal. Si des créatures menaçaient ce monde, ils ne le faisaient apparemment pas en plein jour. Il le savait, le Ghost Rider avait toujours une raison de l'emmener dans un monde. Il aurait voulu sortir de l'appartement pour mener son enquête, mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Daisy, il ne se le pardonnerait certainement jamais. Il veilla donc toute la nuit, écoutant les rugissements des créatures qui flânait dans les rues de la ville, à la recherche de nourriture. Evidemment, il comprit rapidement que les humains devaient être leur nourriture. Son hypothèse de créatures nocturnes semblait se confirmer lorsque les gémissements cessèrent au premier rayon du soleil. Finalement, l'appartement semblait être un lieu sûr. Il en profita pour reposer sa tête sur la table de la cuisine près de laquelle il s'était installé.

Lorsque Daisy se réveilla, le soleil semblait déjà briller haut dans le ciel. Elle retrouva Robbie endormit, assis sur la chaise de la cuisine. Sa position ne paraissait pas confortable. Elle se pinça la lèvre. Elle avait pourtant laissé la moitié du lit pour lui. Elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau. Sa gorge allait déjà mieux, par contre tout son corps la tiraillait. La nuque du mécanicien attira l'œil de la hackeuse. Elle pouvait apercevoir certaines lettres de son tatouage: « omos nue ». Cela aviva sa curiosité mais impossible d'en voir plus : Robbie releva la tête à ce moment-là.

« Bonjour» dit-elle.

« Il y a de la nourriture dans le sac. » informa le mécanicien réveillé.

Robbie lui expliqua la situation pendant le repas et ils décidèrent d'aller explorer les environs.

« Tu restes combien de temps dans un monde ? » demanda l'inhumaine.

«C'est assez variable. Cela peut être quelques heures comme plusieurs mois. » répondit-il.

Ils passèrent près d'une bouche de métro.

« Robbie, regarde ça. »

Elle pointa un panneau électronique sur lequel il pouvait lire « 27 avril 2035, 37°, 11h13 ».

« Tu peux voyager dans le futur ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Le Ghost Rider traverse les dimensions, l'espace et le temps. Ce n'est donc pas impossible. Mais ce n'est pas forcément notre futur. » dit-il pensivement.

Ils sursautèrent d'un coup quand un effroyable gémissement remonta la bouche de métro. Ils ne leur fallu pas plus de trois secondes pour descendre les escaliers, mais déjà, l'horreur les attendait. Une odeur nauséabonde intoxiquait leurs narines tandis qu'ils observaient le sol couvert de cadavre. Daisy plaqua son nez contre sa veste et inspecta l'un des corps.

« On dirait qu'ils…ont été vidés de l'intérieur… » décrit-elle non sans nausée. « Qui a pu faire ça ? »

« Je dirais plutôt _quoi_. » Robbie grimaça. « Il doit s'en occuper. »

« Il ? »

Mais le Ghost Rider prenait déjà la place de Robbie.

« Ah…Bien sûr, _lui._ » se dit-elle pour elle-même. Il s'engouffra dans les couloirs de la station et elle le suivit.

« Même pas besoin de lampe torche, pratique. » murmura l'agente du SHIELD en souriant.

Le Rider se tourna vers elle quelques secondes, menaçant, avant de reprendre son chemin. Daisy se pinça les lèvres s'assurant de ne plus penser à voix haute. Le Rider ne plaisantait pas, c'était une certitude. Elle entendit tout à coup des pas rapides se diriger vers eux avant de voir un monstre aux dents aiguisées surgir de l'obscurité. Le Rider l'attrapa en vol et le brûla entièrement. Le gémissement de la créature attira les autres de son espèce. La hackeuse envoya une onde de choc contre plusieurs créatures mais elles se relevèrent très vite. Elle décida donc d'y mettre plus de puissance et de les pulvériser, mais elle devait supporter la douleur qui émanait dans ses avant-bras à chaque onde. Elle ne portait pas ses protections quand elle a traversé le premier portail, et cela allait devenir un réel problème. Elle ne savait pas combien de créature elle avait explosé, mais le suivant était celui de trop. Elle ne put retenir le cri qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle fut projetée au sol par l'un de ces monstres. Elle sentit la panique jusque dans ses veines et une onde de choc jaillit de son corps repoussant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle meurt ici, même si elle devait se briser tous les membres. Heureusement pour elle, le Rider fini de décimer les derniers assaillants. Daisy pouvait sentir de grosses gouttes perler sur son front. Des bouffées de chaleur se propageaient dans son corps. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière mais fût retenu par le Rider. Sa vision se floutait déjà tandis que l'adrénaline laissait place à la douleur.

« Daisy ! »

L'agente du SHIELD ouvrit les yeux sur un Robbie paniqué. Il l'aida à s'assoir. Ils étaient devant la bouche de métro. Elle pouvait à peine bouger les bras. Robbie n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour la soulever et entamer le chemin vers le studio.

« Mission accomplie ? » demanda Daisy, forçant un sourire.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'en mêler. » dit-il sans détourner le regard de la rue.

« Oui, j'aurais dû laisser ces monstres me vider de mon sang…Déjà que j'en ai plus beaucoup… »

Elle essaya de rire mais la douleur était insoutenable.

Quand elle ouvra les yeux, elle était dans un lit. Elle reconnut la pièce. Elle était de nouveau dans l'appartement. Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle dormait mais la douleur s'était apaisée. Elle se redressa et remarqua les bandages sur ses bras ainsi que les poches de glaces placées dessus. Elle observa longuement ses avant-bras. A quoi bon avoir le pouvoir de créer des séismes si cela la blessait. Utilisait-elle mal ses pouvoirs ? Elle allait devoir faire attention. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas devenir un poids pour Robbie. Elle releva la tête.

« Robbie ? »

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Il était certainement sorti. Elle décida de se reposer en attendant son retour. Elle ne l'entendit pas rentrer, revivant dans son rêve un souvenir douloureux.

« C'est censé être moi…J'ai vu le futur, c'est mon destin. » murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

« Daisy ? » l'appela-t-il, ne comprenant pas ses paroles.

« C'était censé être moi... » Elle s'agita. « Tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça pour moi, c'est injuste… Lincoln, j'y arriverais pas si tu…Tu ne peux pas faire ça…»

Robbie s'approcha d'elle et la secoua légèrement. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux. L'obscurité ne permettait pas au mécanicien de voir le visage de Daisy.

« Il faut qu'on parte » annonça Robbie sérieusement.

Il s'écarta et emballa quelques affaires activement. Il semblait pressé. L'inhumaine reprenait son souffle.

« Il faut que tu sois plus précis : juste d'ici ou de ce monde ? » demanda Daisy peu sûre en se relevant pour l'imiter.

« Ce monde. Tiens prends ça. » lui dit-il en lui lançant une boite de médicament.

Elle s'exécuta et Robbie tournoya sa chaine pour ouvrir un nouveau portail. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit sans hésiter.

« Ne me lâche pas »

Il s'avança vers le portail mais une explosion fit éclater les vitres de l'immeuble et les propulsa dans le trou inter-dimensionnel les forçant à lâcher leur prise.

* * *

 _Heureusement, je publie aussi une version en anglais dans laquelle j'ai reçu de merveilleux commentaire._ _Cela m'a aidé a rester motivée!_

 _Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un chapitre pour un monde mais pour le moment c'est ce que j'ai en tête._

 _A bientôt pour la suite!_

 _Kimberlouxxx_


End file.
